Technologies that enable communications between users (e.g., posting a topic, reviewing or talking about a common topic) have become prevalent in recent years. Generally, in order to make users reach hot topics (such as sudden hot events or topics of high activity) easily, community managers place the hot topics in the navigation bar of the community homepage, so that users, when entering the homepage, can click a link of a hot topic on the homepage, then enters the page of hot topic and review it.
Conventionally, the hot topics are collected manually. Community managers first inquire the traffic of news on websites or traffic of topics in communities, then based on which determine hot topics. However, such manual collection of hot topics consumes a lot of human resources, and is less accurate and prompt at the hot topics mining.